Lie
by Shirouta
Summary: Sekuel dari Never/Cinta menimbulkan kebencian dan kebencian menimbulkan cinta/ Warning : FemKurapika, OOC, Typo s , EYD ancur, alur kecepatan/RnR, onegai?


_Dan di hadapan rangkaian kata yang tersurat lewat tinta dan __**suara dengungan panjang**__, gadis itu menitikan air mata._

Shirouta Tsuki present :

Lie

Disclaimer : Hunter x Hunter milik Togashi Yoshihiro, always!

Rated : T

Warning : FemKurapika, OOC, Typo(s), EYD ancur, alur kecepatan.

Note : sekuel dari Never.

Uta akan meminjam kata-kata keramat(?) para author

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Second P.O.V**

Berpatut pada cermin di depanmu, kau menyisir rambut _blonde_ milikmu. Mata _sapphire _indahmu berkilat sendu, menatap bayanganmu. Kau merapikan kemeja hitam yang kau kenakan, kemudian beranjak dari cermin.

"Kau mau kemana, Kurapika?" seorang bocah berambut hitam menatapmu heran.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar. Ada sedikit urusan." kau tersenyum tipis pada bocah itu.

"Pakaianmu seperti mau ke upacara pemakaman saja!" celetuk seorang bocah berambut putih yang sedang berusaha mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Eh? Siapa yang meninggal, Kurapika?" bocah berambut hitam itu sepertinya menanggapi perkataan Killua. Kau menghela nafas.

"Aku bukan mau ke upacara pemakaman, Gon. Killua hanya bergurau." kau melirik Killua yang bersikap acuh—berusaha mengeringkan rambutnya—kemudian kau menatap bocah yang satu lagi.

"Di mana yang lain?"

"Mereka sedang keluar."

"Begitu. Baiklah! Aku pergi dulu, Gon, Killua."

"Ya! hati-hati di jalan!" seru Gon sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ja!" Killua hanya mengangkat tangannya sebatas bahu.

.

.

.

Kau berjalan menuju sebuah gereja tua. kau menggenggam setangkai mawar hitam. Gereja tersebut tampak usang, tak terawat. Kau menghela nafas, kemudian membuka pintu besar yang bahkan sudah rusak. Meski begitu, tanpa kesulitan yang berarti kau memasukinya. Bagian dalam gereja diterangi oleh sinar matahari yang masuk dari celah-celah jendela yang berdebu, juga oleh lilin-lilin yang ada di beberapa sudut ruangan itu. Di hadapanmu ada lima orang bertubuh kekar, semuanya memakai kacamata dan pakaian serba hitam.

"Kalian boleh keluar!" titahmu. Kelima orang itu menurutimu. Kau berjalan lurus menuju altar. Tidak. Bukan altar yang kau tuju! Tapi sebuah peti di depan altar itu. Kau berhenti tepat di sisi peti itu. Kau menatap wajah dari raga yang terbaring di dalamnya. Kau menaruh setangkai mawar hitam di atas raga itu. Tak ada bunga lain yang menemani sosok itu selain mawar hitam itu. Raut wajahmu tak terbaca. Namun mata biru itu sejenak menjadi merah, kemudian kembali menjadi biru.

"Kau tahu, aku membencimu." katamu pada sosok yang bahkan tak bisa mendengar ucapanmu. Kau tahu hal itu, tapi kau tetap mengatakannya.

"Aku sangat membencimu!"

Matamu berubah menjadi merah, bersama dengan setetes air mata yang tak dapat kau bendung. Dengan cepat, kau mengusapnya. Kau berdiam diri sejenak, menyembunyikan mata merah yang membuatmu mengetahui sosok yang sekarang terbujur kaku di dalam peti. Kau menunjukkan _sapphire_-mu. Sekali lagi kau menatap sosok itu, kemudian kau berbalik, menjauh dari peti itu hingga menghilang di balik pintu. Sekian detik kemudian, kelima orang tadi memasuki gereja. Mereka menutup peti itu dan membawanya keluar.

.

.

.

-1 minggu kemudian-

Teriknya matahari tak membuatmu mencari tempat berteduh untuk melindungi kulit putihmu, seperti yang dilakukan kebanyakan wanita. Bukan payung yang kau genggam, tapi setangkai mawar merah. Kau menelusuri jalan setapak yang terletak di sisi-sisi tempat peristirahatan terakhir manusia, pemakaman. Kau terus melangkahkan kakimu hingga tiba di satu pusara yang belum kering. Sebuah kayu berbentuk "plus" berdiri tegak di hadapanmu. Terukir di bagian horizontal "Kuroro Lucifer". Kau menaruh bunga itu di atas pusara itu, kemudian berlutut di depan pusara itu. Kau tak berbuat apa pun, hanya menatap bunga itu.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat membencimu." mata merahmu muncul menggantikan _sapphire_-mu.

"Kau membunuh seluruh keluargaku, orang-orang terdekatku, seluruh anggota suku Kuruta!" bahumu sedikit bergetar.

"Kau membunuh rekan kerjaku, menghancurkan rencanaku untuk mendapatkan mata kerabatku! Kau merebut kekuatan bosku, membuatku harus berputar jauh untuk mendapatkannya! Aku benar-benar membencimu! Kau memata-mataiku, menguntitku, menerorku dengan bunga-bunga yang indah! Kau..." hening sejenak. Tanganmu merogoh tas kecil milikmu, mengeluarkan sebuah buku. Lebih tepatnya, sebuah novel berjudul 'Never'(1). Ya! Novel pemberian orang itu. Kau melempar novel itu ke atas pusara, menimpa bunga yang kau letakkan tadi.

"Apa-apaan kau! Seenaknya saja memberikan novel itu padaku!" kau kembali meracau. Kali ini air mata menemanimu.

"Apa kau merencanakan semua ini? Kau melakukan semua ini agar aku seperti gadis di novel itu? Benarkan?" kau menghardik pusara itu. Untunglah tak ada orang lain di sekitarmu.

"Aku membencimu karena kau berhasil! Kau berhasil membuatku mencintaimu! Tidak! Tepatnya kau berhasil membuatku menyadari, bahwa aku punya perasaan ini sejak aku peristiwa di Yorkshin city... Aku membencimu karena kau meninggalkanku seperti di novel itu..." kau memeluk lututmu dan terisak. Menangis sekeras yang kau bisa. Miris.

"Kau puas?" Kau bangkit berdiri—masih menangis—menatap nanar pusara itu. "Rencanamu berhasil! Semuanya berakhir seperti di novel itu! Kau benar-benar kejam! Egois! Memikirkan keinginanmu saja! Kau-"

"Aku tak pernah punya keinginan untuk mengakhiri semuanya seperti di novel itu." sebuah suara memotong ucapanmu. Suara seseorang yang seharusnya sudah berada di surga—ralat—neraka. Kau membalikan tubuhmu. Dan wajahmu memucat ketika melihat sosok yang seharusnya berada di dalam pusara.

"Kau-"

"Aku bukan hantu. Aku masih hidup. Tenanglah!" sosok itu tersenyum geli melihat ekspresimu. Kau mundur selangkah, kemudian menundukkan kepala. bahumu pun berguncang.

"Hei?" pemuda itu mendekatimu. Tapi baru selangkah ia maju, kau membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN SEMUA INI? JADI KAU MEMPERMAINKANKU?" kau langsung "menyemprot"nya tanpa basa basi. Tak peduli jika ada orang yang melihatmu—untunglah hanya ada kalian berdua di sana.

"T-tunggu akan kujelaskan."

.

.

.

**Flashback**

**Third P.O.V**

Seorang gadis hendak meninggalkan sebuah kamar di rumah sakit. Di pembaringan tergolek sesosok pria. Namun, ia menemukan sesuatu yang janggal. Sebuah kotak yang sudah tak berbentuk sempurna—yang baru ia sadari—berada di atas sebuah meja kecil di samping tempatnya duduk tadi. Entah apa yang membuatnya tertarik dengan kotak hijau yang ternoda oleh bercak darah itu. Ia mengambilnya, lalu membaca kartu bertuliskan 'To : Kurapika'. Gadis itu membukanya. Ia terkejut begitu mengetahui isinya. Sebuah novel yang ia cari tempo hari. Di balik sampul yang bertuliskan 'Never', terdapat sepucuk surat. Ia kemudian membacanya. Dan di hadapan rangkaian kata yang tersurat lewat tinta dan **suara dengungan panjang**, gadis itu menitikan air dia ergi berlari keluar. Lalu tak lama, garis lurus di monitor itu kembali membentuk grafik. Pemuda itu kembali membuka matanya. Ia melepas segala alat-alat medis yang ada pada tubuhnya kemudian bangkit dan beranjak keluar kamar.

**End Flashback**

.

.

.

**Second P.O.V**

"Aku bekerja sama dengan pihak rumah sakit, kemudian menemui orang yang bisa menghapus _nen_. Lalu aku meminta bantuan salah satu anggota Ryodan untuk membuat mayatku yang palsu."

"Itu sama saja dengan mempermainkanku! Lalu," kau menatap pemuda intens, " Kau sudah bisa memakai _nen_ dan bertemu dengan anggota Ryodan. Kenapa kau masih berhubungan denganku? Bukankah itu sama saja dengan kau mengkhianati Ryodan?"

"Mereka sudah tahu tentang perasaanku. Lagipula Ryodan sudah bubar." ucapan pemuda itu sukses membuatmu terbelalak.

"Kenapa?" gumammu.

"Kenapa? Sudah jelaskan?" pemuda itu berjalan mendekatimu. "Karena aku mencintaimu." pemuda itu menatap ke dalam matamu. Kau tak menemukan kebohongan di ucapan tadi. Kau terdiam, begitu juga dengan pemuda itu. Dan entah siapa yang memulainya, kalian merengkuh satu sama lain, seolah tak mau berpisah.

.

.

.

-OWARI-

*natap fic* jadi tambah ancur bin gaje gini =="

Gomen, tadinya uta mau bikin jadi sad ending lagi, tapi tiba-tiba ide gila ini muncul. Dan tralala! Trilili! Bukan sulap bukan sihir jadilah begini. Gomen kalo aneh. Gomen juga kalo banyak kesalahan-kesalahan pada fic ini *bow*

sa

Mind to Review, onegai?


End file.
